InsomniaGuild
Welcome to the InsomniaGuild Wiki Everyone helps each other, we are a team, we are a guild, we are ONE! We are happy you could join us, enjoy the site. Rules and requirements for the guild insomnia, information on different areas of the game to help you out in the game. Yay insomnia! If you want to know if you owe for donations other then current week then check out our second page for list and amount, you all rock! TO VIEW OTHEW PAGES CLICK WIKI ACTIVITY IN RIGHT HAND CORNER. THERE WILL BE CHANGES TO THE LEFT AND PAGES LISTED TO THE RIGHT. ON YOUR PHONE YOU SHOULD ALSO BE ABLE TO VIEW THEM. RULES: #Donation week starts Monday and ends Sunday at 00:00 game time. Donation is 300 minimum a week every week, even if you over donate in one week it doesn't roll over to next week. We appreciate your donations, thank you. What you don't donate must be made up on top of the new weeks donation. *IF YOU DON'T DONATE FOR 3 WEEKS YOU WILL BE KICKED FROM GUILD* #NO hauling before 20:47 for Torch which is every Wednesday and Saturday. Wait for leaders to say its ok, if your not sure ask before you do. *if for some reason can't make torch that doesn't mean you can haul early, just don't haul* If you didn't help haul you have NO businesses asking why we did bad if and when we do bad. #No bad language or perverted remarks, please let's keep it clean and nice. We are a team, lets act like it. #No spamming mesa/wretched gorge please. You want to mesa/ wg then please ask in guild chat and make a team. No answer, No mesa/wg invites. If you were not in team made in guild chat please don't join wait your turn and ask if you can go next. We need to take turns. #You have a problem with guild or a member take it up with a leader. We do care and we will listen and we will do our best to help. Don't start a fight in guild chat or in pm it will only make things worse. #Help each other out, give advice, or just cheer someone on. We are a team we are competing with other guilds not with our own guild. We are a team lets work together and be great! Activity: Players must be active a minimum of 3 times a week or you will be kicked. Screenshot 2015-05-30-08-25-37.png|zu1u Screenshot 2015-05-28-19-36-34.png|killerzombie Screenshot 2015-05-23-11-43-46.png|h.a.g.s. Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-08-48.png|Kevinappel Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-08-58.png|mitia01 Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-26-10.png|Drakon Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-26-21.png|Oldham Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-35-27.png|flashmood Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-26-36.png|Mhoot Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-32-00.png|Ecc1220 Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-36-17.png|Demondevil Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-37-18.png|Lotank (town hall 17) Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-38-26.png|jim1122 Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-38-37.png|Gurjaap Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-38-50.png|Mrstab Screenshot_2015-06-05-15-32-52.png|Skyler!! Screenshot_2015-06-05-15-33-18.png|infiniteturtle Screenshot_2015-06-05-15-33-58.png|chessy Screenshot_2015-06-05-15-35-58.png|koolkid1 Screenshot_2015-02-23-16-38-08.jpg|gh Screenshot_2015-02-22-20-57-23.jpg|just playing Screenshot_2015-06-13-11-50-11.png|jam45 Member Base: Hey insomnia members, you have a cool base setup? Do you have design skill? Show us what you got and share your base setups with your team mates! Remember insomnia members you guys ROCK! Wretched Gorge: No spamming the Invites for people to join, ask in guild chat and make a team. Entering the wretched gorge the portal sits next to storm mesa entrance. The shield icon will take bring you into it. Only crashers with 20,000 + might can enter the wretched gorge. Wretched Gorge is Also known as "Team Here Be Monsters or THBM." Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-09-03.png|Mesa and Wretched Gorge Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-09-03 kindlephoto-20763752.jpg|Wretched Gorge(shield) Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-09-11.png|entering wretched gorge Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-09-23.png|empty base for wretched gorge Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-09-31 kindlephoto-38662075.jpg|base setup(arrow for upgrade screen) Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-09-36.png|Upgrading screen Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-10-49.png|base setup for wretched gorge Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-11-40 kindlephoto-38825760.jpg|entering battle(you can rotate base) Screenshot 2015-05-14-19-09-03 kindlephoto-38608263.jpg|Storm Mesa(swords) Screenshot 2015-05-15-09-01-22.png|entering Storm Mesa Screenshot 2015-05-15-09-01-34.png|setting up heroes for mesa Screenshot_2015-05-15-12-46-38.png|entering Mesa 1 Screenshot_2015-05-15-12-48-49.png|entering Mesa 2 Screenshot_2015-05-15-12-49-31.png|entering Mesa 3 Mesa 1.png|Mesa 1 Mesa 2.png|Mesa 2 Screenshot_2015-05-15-17-49-55_kindlephoto-59597053.jpg|Victory/ rewards Screenshot_2015-05-16-21-39-26.png|Death box 1 Screenshot_2015-05-16-21-39-18.png|Death box 2 Screenshot_2015-05-16-21-39-09.png|Death box 3 Screenshot_2015-05-16-21-39-03.png|Death box, design 1 for guild team Screenshot_2015-05-23-12-51-15.png|full setup (wg) longer aisle. full design 1 Screenshot_2015-06-04-23-33-50.png|a different type of base Screenshot_2015-06-20-21-33-15.png|design 2 for guild team Screenshot_2015-06-20-21-45-36.png|full design 2 for guild team Might requirement to enter: Wretched Gorge I 20,000 Wretched Gorge II 40,000 Wretched Gorge III 60,000 Wretched Gorge IV 100,000 When you enter the battlefield you can change between your 3 base setups by pressing edit, have fun! A) Setting Up Your Formation: Before playing wretched gorge players need to build their base. Tap "Form Team" to get started on setting up. You get to defend a 10x10 square base. Tap the building icon in bottom right corner and place the corresponding building on the base. The base cane be fixed by moving the buildings to where you want them. You can save up to 3 base designs, choose the one you want and hit the X in top corner to save. Buildings in the wretched gorge: The buildings used are, Arrow Towers, Magic Towers, Cannon Towers, Hero Bases, and Walls. You can only use up to 6 hero bases, but there is no limits to how many of the other buildings you can use. Hero's can be placed In the towers garrison to increase the buildings defense. Heroes should also be placed on the hero bases to join the battle directly. Default formation you will see when you enter battle. Only one formation can be selected as default, only one base can be used at a time. You can rotate you base for easy defensive positioning in battle, each time you tap 'Rotate' your base will rotate 90 degrees counter-clockwise. To start a base over just tap the 'Reset' button it will remove all buildings and walls and heroes from the base. Upgrading Buildings: To upgrade your buildings tap the up arrow on each building icon and it allows you to enter another screen where it allows you to upgrade your buildings and walls. Your defense can be Raised by upgrading buildings, you only have to do this once and they will be permanently upgraded for all battles. The maximum level for all buildings is level 30. Gold, Mana, and Honor Badges are needed to upgrade the buildings. Walls can be upgraded instantly but the towers and hero bases take time to finish. When you enter the upgrade screen you can see the time it takes and what it cost. B) Battling in Wretched Gorge: The wretched gorge also known as Team Here Be Monsters can be fought with 3 other guild members or like in mesa 3 random players. When you enter the wretched gorge portal you will have 3 choices, form team, join team, create. From team: This is where you set up your base with building, walls, and heroes. Join team: This will put you in a random battle with random players in this dungeon who are playing the game at that time. Create: This allows you to create your own team by inviting 3 other guild members to join. Defensive Might: The value that appears on left side, it's based on heroes in base, level of buildings, and Walls. Rotate: Each player can rotate their own bases before battle starts, to fit with other players base designs for best battle result. Victory: The demon from the lost realm will lead his monster to attack your base. Kill all monsters and the demon to win. If all buildings and heroes are destroyed or if monsters are not defeated In the time given the battle is lost. C) Rewards When you have a victory you will each get some nice rewards. Random rewards from, blue crystals, red crystals, elite hero cards, legendary hero cards. Wretched Gorge boxes will give any random crest except psyshield. The crest will be either level 1 or level 2. Wretched Gorge I - wretched gorge box - 1 red crystal bag(L), 1 blue crystal bag(L), 1 elite hero card Wretched Gorge II - wretched gorge box - 1 red crystal bag(L), 2 blue crystal bag(L), 2 elite hero cards Wretched Gorge III - wretched gorge box - 2 red crystal bag(s), 1 blue crystal bag(s), 1 legendary hero card Wretched Gorge IV - wretched gorge box- 2 red crystal bag(s), 3 blue crystal bag(s), 3 legendary hero cards. Mesa: No spamming the Invites for people to join, ask in guild chat first and make a team. Mesa 1: Need 1 Pumpkin duke and all gather at bottom corner Mesa 2: Need 2 Pumpkin duke. Players start in 4 corners, pumpkin dukes at top and left conner to avoid bombs Mesa 3: Need 3 pumpkin dukes, players start in 4 corners Mesa 4: Need at least 3 pumpkin dukes, 2 players in top corner and 2 players in bottom corner Heroes: Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-18-08_kindlephoto-87106788.jpg|Hero altar Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-30-37_kindlephoto-85187205.jpg|Angel Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-16-44_kindlephoto-87317764.jpg|marauder Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-55-07_kindlephoto-84828650.jpg|hill giant Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-20-56_kindlephoto-86308949.jpg|engineer Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-30-45_kindlephoto-85160383.jpg|Frost witch Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-20-06_kindlephoto-86561848.jpg|Dryad Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-27-24_kindlephoto-85736978.jpg|Alchemist Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-30-52_kindlephoto-85055520.jpg|marksman Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-18-55_kindlephoto-86946294.jpg|Executioner Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-20-22_kindlephoto-86529607.jpg|Assassin Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-17-35_kindlephoto-87140428.jpg|Werewolf Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-20-46_kindlephoto-86339648.jpg|Cyclops Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-20-34_kindlephoto-86375279.jpg|Shaman Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-26-20_kindlephoto-85947282.jpg|Pain-Da Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-30-16_kindlephoto-85425448.jpg|Serpent queen Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-18-28_kindlephoto-87033314.jpg|Ice demon Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-30-23_kindlephoto-85211395.jpg|Triton Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-57-59 kindlephoto-85013826.jpg|Siren Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-23-15 kindlephoto-86064805.jpg|Paladin Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-27-51 kindlephoto-85634978.jpg|Champion Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-16-36 kindlephoto-87351810.jpg|Succubus Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-19-35 kindlephoto-86875141.jpg|Druid Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-21-39 kindlephoto-86254298.jpg|Ninja Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-25-23 kindlephoto-86042530.jpg|Thunder god Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-21-56 kindlephoto-86238373.jpg|Atlanticore Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-17-13 kindlephoto-87182208.jpg|Grizzly reaper Screenshot 2015-05-16-07-27-08 kindlephoto-85770149.jpg|Immortep Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-51-55_kindlephoto-84862787.jpg|Death knight Screenshot_2015-05-16-08-01-07_kindlephoto-84671179.jpg|Destroyer Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-22-54_kindlephoto-86089400.jpg|Pixie Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-21-25_kindlephoto-86290834.jpg|Spirit mage Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-42-30_kindlephoto-84928494.jpg|Moltanica Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-56-21_kindlephoto-84717825.jpg|Vlad Dracula Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-26-34_kindlephoto-85892139.jpg|Pumpkin duke Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-22-44_kindlephoto-86216324.jpg|Aries Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-42-39_kindlephoto-84882256.jpg|Orcsbane Screenshot_2015-05-16-07-42-16_kindlephoto-84971075.jpg|Minotaur Ordinary: Green *Angel *Marauder *Hill Giant *Engineer *Frost witch *Dryad *Alchemist *Marksman Elite: blue *Executioner *Assassin *Werewolf *Cyclops *Shaman *Pain-Da *Serpent queen *Ice demon *Triton Legendary: purple *Siren *Paladin *Champion *Succubus *Druid *Ninja *Thunder god *Atlanticore *Grizzly Reaper *Immortep Legendary: can't get with shards (purple) *Snowzilla *Aries *Vlad Dracula *Pumpkin duke *Cupid *Santa Boom *Death Knight *Orksbane *Warlock *Treantaur *Harpy Queen *Skull Knight *Moltanica Rewarded for Gem Purchases (Can't get any other way) *Spirit Mage *Minotaur *Destroyer Talents: Talents are passive abilities for heroes. The higher the level of a talent is, the stronger the effects will be. The level can't be increased, but the player can roll for a new talent with 300 gems or a talent refresh card bought from the warehouse. HINT: Stock up on refesh cards! For detailed Talent information visit Talent page or click link http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/TALENTS * Screenshot 2015-06-04-13-56-56 kindlephoto-905236.jpg|stone skin / war god Screenshot 2015-06-04-13-56-50 kindlephoto-858887.jpg|Sprint / berserk Screenshot 2015-06-04-13-56-45 kindlephoto-777496.jpg|scatter / slow down Screenshot 2015-06-04-13-56-40 kindlephoto-739579.jpg|flame guard / blade shell Screenshot 2015-06-04-13-56-29 kindlephoto-140070946.jpg|revitalize / scorch Screenshot 2015-06-04-13-56-15 kindlephoto-140011691.jpg|revive / heavy blow Screenshot_2015-06-04-13-57-00_kindlephoto-953353.jpg|tenacity / life drain Screenshot_2015-06-04-13-57-10_kindlephoto-1004224.jpg|enlighten / bulwark Screenshot_2015-06-04-13-56-35_kindlephoto-140206517.jpg|self destruct / deadly strike Boss: We fight boss 3 at 20:30 server time week days and 13:00 weekends and at 20:15 on Wednesday due to torch. Please make sure your heroes are alive at this time. All players that want to fight boss can go everyday. If you can do 36,000,000 (36 million) in damage to boss in one run we have special rules, wait until you see the bosses health is at 36-39 million and then run in and hit and get all your points at the end of battle. This gives everyone a chance to get the maximum Screenshot 2015-02-16-00-45-41.png|Boss and Torch Battles Ccboss.png|Boss Screenshot 2015-02-21-13-03-18.png|Attacking Boss Screenshot 2015-02-16-00-46-16.png|Haul and Guard for Torch Torch Battle: Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time, Please be signed in by 20:30 server time. You can haul during day, No hauling after 17:00 server time. Last 10 minutes of torch battles are most important. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. At 20:50 haul 10 heroes all from the same guild. Choose a guild in the middle of the pack (not on first or last few pages) that has a minimum of 25% and better to have 50%. After hauling click the 'guard' screen and see who is stealing from us. You can see the hero and the time remaining, clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat, you only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us, DO NOT GUARD AGAINST PEOPLE WHO WILL HIT AFTER TIME HAS EXPIRED. During the day do not allow guild to go over 50% of torches. If you check the first page info on the left side it will show you guild rank and the current number of torches the guild has out of how many we need. If we are over 50% DO NOT HAUL TORCHES. If we are under, click haul then see if the guild is hauling torches first. Always guard first before you haul, and check in guild chat to see what is happening before you haul. Guild rank is very important in a torch battle. We do not have to be first to win. In fact, we do not want to be ranked in the top 30 or bottom 200 throughout the battle. These are the guild's that get attacked most often by high leveled players. Communication and teamwork are key in winning torch battles and getting mad rewards. They are fun and can be challenging, and it gives the whole guild a chance to work together as a team twice a week. The more members that are on for the last hour of torch battle guarantee our winning every time! IF YOU DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN TORCH, YOU MUST DONATE THE SHARDS WON DURING TORCH TO THE GUILD OR GET KICKED. Donations: Donations are what makes a guild strong. We need to pay for the daily boss fight and the flags we use. Upgrading flags and the guild cost a lot of shards. Players are encouraged to donate more if they can. Donations week starts Monday and ends Sunday at 00:00. Best time to donate is Wednesday or Saturday after torch from the 800 shard reward. Thank you all for your support and donations, keep up the great work. If you want to know if you owe for donations check out our second page for list and amount, you all rock! To see current Donations please click this link or go to Donations Page. http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/Donations -300 weekly If you have any issues please contact Leaders: Keveinappel, Flashmood, Mhoot Lost Realm: To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-11-44.png|Lost realm, right side of screen Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-07-10.png|Lost realm board Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-07-20.png|challenging a square Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-12-29.png|in lost realm battle Screenshot_2015-02-21-14-12-10.png|crest Screenshot_2015-02-24-08-02-47_kindlephoto-102467116.jpg|crest Screenshot_2015-04-09-07-30-52.png|lost realm boss Screenshot_2015-04-09-07-33-27_kindlephoto-145876932.jpg|here be demon( realm boss) left side Screenshot_2015-04-09-07-32-02.png|here be Demon(realm boss) Screenshot_2015-04-09-07-31-31_kindlephoto-145956749.jpg|invite friends to help fight realm boss Screenshot_2015-05-15-18-31-29.png|psyshield The Lost Realm is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. Level and Experience-''' As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed until level 17. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. 'Stamina (Moving Energy)-' Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the Purchase button sign or use Stamina Card. 'Blue Crystal-' This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystal may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. 'Red Crystal-' This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. 'Form team- '''Hero placement for Lost Realm, click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. '''Treasure Chest Box-' There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions '''Crystal Mine- '''This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill. You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. '''Battle altar- '''When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires.Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines, the more you upgrade the more you get. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win. '''Energy: Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing. When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. Crests: Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types. Crest Bag/Box-''' contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. 'Rare Crest Bag/Box-' contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. 'Mythic Crest Bag/Box-' contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. ''What is the best crest to have on a hero?'' depending on the hero, and what talent the hero already has, and what battle mode. Generally if your hero has an offensive talent, then crests with defensive talent is a good match; and vice versa. Slowdown crests are great for boss fight and team mesa battles since the proc does an extra attack. Scorch is a good defensive talent even at low levels for melee heroes. HERE BE DEMON: A new 2 player boss battle in the lost realm. Player can pick either a guild member or a friend to join in on the battle. Once a friend has been picked that same friend can't be used in the next 30 minutes. Next boss can appear right after defeating first boss, there is no cool down. ABILITIES: * Huge damage * Reflects damage * Reduces damage * Stuns targets With any of these abilities boss can also have mobs, which are legendary heroes that accompany him in battle. Strategy: The key to win is decreasing Demon's damage and block its ability: - Moltanica is very useful for HBD, especially with Revitalize 5/5 and skill 9/9 - Frost witch also very useful, especially in combination with moltanica - Succubus - Any healer - Aries, very good if players have this hero an talents proc with 3 second difference in time. One have 5/5 revitalize and second 2/5 or higher - 2 pumpkin dukes very useful - Cupid is not very useful nor is his skill because of 2 pumpkin duke heroes will be at maximum damage restriction (60,000) Best team for HBD: 2 Moltanica, 2 Aries, 2 Pumpkin dukes, Druid, Frost witch, Succubus, and either Santa boom or Dracula. HINT: Friend high level players in your guild. Arena: The Arena is a building earned after leveling up your Town Hall to level 5. It is used to participate in Hero battles against other players and rewards you with Honor Badges per hour, based on your ranking in the Arena. Great way to get extra honor badges. Defense- There are three hotspots where the player can place up to six Heroes. Heroes on the top hotspot will take the upper path, middle hotspot for the middle path, and lower hotspot for the lower path. Despite appearances, all three paths are of the same length, so three heroes with the same MOV SPD, placed on different paths, will all reach the enemy's base at the same time. Losing a Defense results in a swap of the ranking with your opponent. Attack- The player can store up to 5 Battle Chances Achievement attacks, while it takes 30 minutes to refill one Battle Chance. The player gets five choices of opponents, which are determined by the players arena rank and are sorted by ranking. All five opponents will have a higher ranking than the player, with a lower number representing a higher ranking. If the player beats an opponent, the player and the opponent will switch rankings; the players ranking will increase while the enemy's rank will decrease. Tips- *The player can place the Heroes anywhere in the hotspot. So put your tanks in front of your attackers and magic-users. *Proper positioning of your heroes gives chance and probability of winning as it adds possibilities and strategy upon the battle. *Keep track of who you win against and who you lose against if you find yourself stuck in certain rank ranges. Chances are other people will be stuck with you and its best to fight people you're sure you can win against for the extra honor bonus. *The arena is also a great place to spend your time when you’re just waiting for your troops to build, or your heroes to revive. Even if your Heroes are not done reviving you can still use them in the arena. Attacking in the arena also doesn’t break your shield, so you are free to battle whenever you like assuming you have battle chances. Expeditions: The Hero expeditions can be accessed through the Arena, There are 10 levels. Each level gives Merit and Honor Badges as a reward upon completing level. Expeditions are like raiding without magic or troops; only heroes can take part. The big advantage is that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. However, you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. For example, if you have 2 druids, you can only place the second one as soon as the first is dead. The big disadvantage is that if one hero dies, you cannot use him for the whole day until the server resets. There is no revive time and '''you can use this hero in any other aspect of the game, but he can't be used for Expeditions until the server resets. There is a possibility to skip your opponent but you can only skip 5 times per day. As long as you don't lose your heroes you can continue playing. Merit Rankings- There is also a tab called "Merit Rankings". It ranks all players by Merits and Might (if having same amount of Merits). The Warehouse is a building for spending the Merits on various rewards. The Rankings refresh daily at 00:00 game server time. Merits displayed in Merit Rankings is the cumulative amount of Merits obtained in expeditions. Here Be Monsters (HBM): The goal of Here Be Monsters (a.k.a. HBM) is to defeat five increasingly difficult waves of attackers. You need to kill all the attackers. If an attacker gets stuck trying to destroy a wall or building out of reach of your attack, and fails to destroy the object (so the attacker never moves) and then the timer expires, you lose. You get one chance every three hours to attempt Here Be Monsters, and you can store up to six chances. Challenges are divided in two sets, I and II, each contains 10 challenges. These challenges are labeled by letters A-J and K-T. To unlock certain challenge you have to successfully complete previous challenge. Each one is tougher than the last. Each wave is rewarded by mana or gold or experience, There is also a reward for winning the entire challenge (all five waves) is shards. ''When you do a challenge A, B, C, or whatever level you are on, and you keep doing that challenge it's called farming. We farm HBM for mainly shards, the experience is great too. At the last wave of each Challenge, a boss hero that looks like a dinosaur or a Centaur Chieftain joins the raid against you. Beware, the boss is much tougher than a hero of the same level. It has a ton of hit points, a fiercely strong melee attack, and an area of effect skill that hits all troops, heroes, buildings, and walls around it. Troops, bombs, heroes, and buildings do not regenerate between waves. And the hero revive talent only works just once for the entire level, not once per wave. So if your hero uses his or her revive talent in wave 1, it is no longer available for waves 2-5. If you overbuild your army camps, troops do rebuild while the level is running, but do not become available during the level, but only after it is over. Whatever troops you had when you started wave 1 will be all you have until all five waves are complete. Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-11-10.png|HBM and Hero trials on left side of screen Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-12-54.png|Hero trial on left, HBM on the right Screenshot 2015-02-21-13-51-15.png|Hero trial levels Screenshot 2015-02-21-13-51-50.png|HBM levels Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-13-09.png|Hero trial battle Hero Trials: The Heroes Trial is a feature similar to Here Be Monsters. 3,000 Might Might is required to enter this deadly contest. One entry generates every six hours, with 6 maximum stored entries. There are a total of 12 Trials with a randomly selected Legendary Hero for each that attacks your base. You must defeat all of the enemy units within the time limit to win. Prizes are Honor Badges, Gems, and Heroes. Chances of getting a hero as a reward grows with every higher wave level completed. Your heroes don't get any exp from heroes trial, although they can die in it. Might: '''Might: is a measurement of your overall ability in the game, and it is used to determine your skill level in the Player Ranking list. To check your might weekly in the guild go to http://theguildinsomnia.wikia.com/wiki/MIGHT You can increase your Might by: * Upgrading Buildings * Upgrading Troops * Upgrading Spells * Increasing Heroes level * Heroes skill level * leveling inscription of each Heroes. *Increasing talent levels Might from buildings: Town Hall +50 might per level Mana Mill +3 might per level Basic Tower +5 might per level Gold Mine +3 might per level Advanced Tower +10 might per level Gold vault +3 might per level Relic Hall +5 Might might per level Mana vault +3 might per level Guild Hall +10 might per level Army Camp +5 might per level Arena Building +5 might Hero Altar +10 might per level Warehouse +1 might Hero Base +1 might per level Might from Troops: -Might for upgrading troops first tier (+480) * Guardian level 5 +120 * Hunter level 5 +120 * Pyromancer level 5 +120 * Treant level 5 +120 -Might for upgrading troops second tier (+1600) * Hammer Dwarf level 5 +400 * Centaur level 5 +400 * Griffin level 5 +400 * Mecha Man level 5 +400 -Might for upgrading troops third tier (+4200) * Savage Ogre level 5 +1050 * Shotgun Dwarf level 5 +1050 * Fairy Dragon level 5 +1050 * Ornithopter level 5 +1050 Might from Magic spells: Arrow rain level 5 +150 Restortation level 5 +225 Ares' Fevror level 5 +300 Windstorm level 5 +375 Guardian Angel level 5 +450 Meteor level 5 + 525 Disaster level 5 +600 Ares' Frenzy level 5 +675 Phoenix Flight level 5 +750 Snowstorm level 5 + 825 Signed as agreed and read # Laura # Kev # Mrstab # Jaisuki # '''''flahmood # lotank #h.a.g.s. #meester-superman #footballmania #MWeiss #Gurjapp #cc07 #D-ROK #Munkyduffy #coinpot #ninjaboss #Oldham #Mhoot #infiniteturtle #jimie123 #Drakon #Macboys156 #Jim #gurjaap #jordan10 #katiantor #roYZz #Napolian #Clash #paulgeorges #tiff #napolian #drunknpolok #bigman #ashmaster # Contest: WIN $10.00 AMAZON COINS https://www.randompicker.com/protocol/150766x58184 If you have a good idea for a contest, tell the leaders. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse